promesa de amor
by twilight y flash love
Summary: el amor es muy dulce como la fruta
1. prologo

**Una promesa de amor **

_**Prologo **_

El amor es muy hermoso y mas si es correspondido hay a veces que el amor verdadero se conoce entes esto le pasa a Twilight sparkle ella es muy feliz alado de flash pero ella recuerda una promesa de amor a un potro de su infancia pero no recuerda que era y flash también le prometió amor una hermosa yegua de su infancia ambos deban romper esa promesa y encontrar aquellos que les juraron amor pero que pasaría si ese amor que ellos sienten no fue des la primera vez que se vieron en el imperio de cristal si no desde que eran unos niños una promesa de amor verdadero que a pesar de ser olvidado por ambos sus corazones nunca lo hicieron

Sé que es corto pero es solo el prólogo espero que les guste mi historia


	2. capitulo 1 como nos conosimos

CAPITULO 1

Como nos conocimos

Era una linda mañana en el pueblo de canderlot , el sol apenas estaba siendo levantado por Celestia, se escuchaba una discusión proveniente del la casa sparkle

Esta discusión era entre Twilight , una pequeña potra de tan solo 8 años de edad, ella era una unicornio , era de melena azul y de ojos morados , con una cutiemark en forma de una estrella con otras 4 pequeñas , Y su hermano , un pony de 14 años, de piel blanca y cabello azul , su cutiemark era un escudo con un estrella en el centro

Ya te lo dije, deja de comportarte como una bebe - gritaba enojado el chico a su pequeña hermana , la cual NO quería que su hermano se fuera de viaje por unos meses

No no puedes irte - dijo en su defensa- falta poco para mi cumple años no poudes dejarme sola – dijo entre lagrimas y enojo

No es taras sola están mama y papa – grito Shining , cosa a la cual la pequeña se quedo callada

Estas palabras estremecieron el corazón de la pequeña pony, ya que sus padres siempre estaban con ellas pero era raro que pasaran un cumpleaños en familia siempre el trabajo se oponía

Su hermano era la único capaz de recordar el cumpleaños de ella aun que estuviera estudiando lo recordaba y siempre pasaba tiempo con ella

Con lagrimas en su rostro la pequeña Twilight dijo- Esta bien puedes irte yo estaré -la peque ña solo salió de ahí corriendo asta llegar al parque y ver mucho hermanos jugando ella solo quería tiempo con su hermano como los viejos tempos sabia bien que el trabo o futuro trabajo de guardia real el no tendría ni un minuto para ella y deseaba estar con el ella no tenia amigos se la hacia difícil hacer amigos

Twilight seco sus lagrimas y decidió ir a casa pero en ese memento unos ponys mas grandes que ella empezaron a molestarla

-miren que tenemos aquí un bebe llorona – decía uno de ellos

-ya déjenme –decía Twilight

-pero por que recuerda que tu no pude entrar aquí- decía otro

-y por que no –decía Twilight

-es nuestro parque no queremos un ñoña aquí –decía una chica

Los chicos empezaron a empujarla y tratar de pegarle pero en es momento algo se entre puso entre ellos

-oigan deben respetar ala niñas –decía alguien

El potro que protegió a Twilight empezó a pelar con ellos pero al parecer no pudo del todo pues tenía la misma edad que ella pero logro darles al menos una lección el chico callo rendido Twilight fue ayudarlo el potro era un Pegaso de piel naranja y ojos azules y cabello azul fuerte estaba lastimado con algunos moretones

-esto es mi culpa – decía Twilight llorando

-tranquila no tienes la culpa –decía el tratando de animarla

-claro que si –decía Twilight

-vamos una potra tan linda como tu no debe llorar –decia provocando que Twilight se sonrojara levemente

-necesitas que te ayude conozco alguien que pude curarte –decía ella mas tranquila

-no es necesario tranquila –decía el levantándose

-gracias –decía ella mientras le da un tierno abrazo

-no es nada me gusta ayudar aunque no tenga amigos –decía el

-pues ya tienes una- decía Twilight

-enserio –decía el sorprendido

-si por cierto me llamo Twilight sparkle –decía ella con una sonrisa

-y yo me llamo flash sentry –decía el

-tengo que irme te veo mañana –decía ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

Flas se sonrojo por el gesto solo pudo despedirse de su nueva amiga

Continuar

Quiero hacer este fics un poco largo como d capítulos empezare de como se conocieron y como se enamoran etc se que no es nuevo pero bueno espero que le haya gustado


	3. aviso no es capitulo

Aviso

se que no eh actualizado pero bueno mi imaginación estaba en huelga jaja quería que publicar o mejo dicho les avisara del nuevo fics que hare se llamara corazón de vampiro nuestras mames son vampiras obvio que las chicas son humanas ya saben cómo decía ellas son vampiras las 6 o bueno las 5 se enamoran de humanos esta es un amor prohibido ya que aquel vampiro que se enamore de un humano debe perder su corazón y con ello ese sentimiento así el que les parece ya saben que parejas habrá el flutterbac ellos dos son vampiros okey

bueno ya que les dije mi imaginación ya va a trabajar


	4. capitulo 2 un muy feliz cumpleaños

**Capitulo 3 : un muy feliz cumpleaños**

Era un día tranquilo en canderlot el sol apenas era levantado por celestia y twilight había despertado mas temprano de lo habitual estaba muy impaciente para ir al parque y encontrarse de nuevo con flash twilight había limpiado su habitación y hecho todas sus tareas había bajo a desayunar donde sus padres apenas se habían despertado

-muy buenos días – decía twilight muy feliz

-buenos días princesa despertaste muy temprano – decía Nightt Light

- si lo se papi pero no tenía sueño –decía ella

-bueno toma cariño recuerda que debes comer muy bien – decía Twilight Velvet dándole el desayuno a su hija

-grasias mami –decía ella muy alegre

-amor creí que estrías molesta por que tu hermano se fue de viaje – decía Nightt Light

-pues no que se divierta – decía ella mientras desayunaba

Sus padres se sorprendieron era raro pero no se preocuparon mucho por su hija depues de todo era una niña pequeña después desayuno se lavo los dientes y bajo lo mas rápido abrió la puerta pero su madre la detuvo

-twili a donde vas –decía Twilight Velvet

-iré al parque –decía ella

-llévate a spike necesita salir un poco – decía Twilight Velvet

- si mama – decía ella

Spike dormía tranquilamente Twilight uso su magia y lo subió a su lomo y salió de ahí asía el parque llego al lugar y se sentó en pasto después de unos minutos despertó spike

-valla despertaste spike – decía Twilight

-mami –decía el pequeño bebe spike

Twilight abrazo a spike después de unas horas de espera ella creyó que flash se olvidó de ella estaba muy triste y a punto de irse pero en ese momento alguien se lanzo sombre ella y la brazo

-perdón perdón perdón –repetía una vez y otra flash

-creí que te olvidaste de mi –decía ella algo molesta

-nunca me olvidaría de mi mejor amiga perdón por la demora – decia flash sin soltar a Twilight

-esta bien te perdono – decia ella muy feliz

-grasias eras la mejor amiga de todas – decia el muy feliz

-jeje flash podrías soltarme no me dejas respirar -decia ella

-perdón jeje –decía flash apenado por lo que paso

Después de unos minutos de silencio

-jeje bueno y que hacemos –decía Twilight

- no se vamos por un helado lo que quieras –decia flash

-esta bien – decía Twilight

Ambos fueron por un helado pasaron los días y meses flash y Twilight se volvieron muy unidos era el cumpleaños de Twilight estaba emocionada ya que unos días atrás recibió una carta de su hermano diciendo que vendría en su cumpleaños y sus padres estarían ahí pero como siempre todo termino mal para ella al despertar todo empezó a salir mal

-buenos días – decía Twilight muy alegre

-mama papa – decía Twilight

Twilight fue ala cocina y vio una nota

Querida Twilight

Hija perdono por no estar hoy en tu cumpleaños pero teníamos cosas que hacer y nos tomar todo el día así que no pasaremos el día contigo perdón y sombre tu hermano el no podrá ir tubo un contratiempo pero aun así pásala bien prometemos que el próximo año será diferente

Atte : mama y papa

-de nuevo sola genial – decía Twilight muy triste

El día empezó a empeorar ya que empezó a llover y no podía salir estaba sola en su cumpleaños como es posible que eso pasara esta muy triste empezó a llorar después de unas horas se calmo y fue asu cuarto pero en es momento alguien toco la puerta

Quien – decía Twilight

-soy yo twi flash abre – decía la voz de afuera

Twilight abrió la puerta y efectivamente era el estaba al mojado por la lluvia por alguna razón que ella no sabía y desconocía al ver a flash así le resultaba muy lindo ella sacudió su cabeza y se sonrojo levemente por pensar algo así

-y que haces aquí – decía Twilight

- fácil te traje un regalo –decía flash con una sonrisa

- enserio gracias flash- decia Twilight

Twilight abrió el regalo era un orquídea azul con morado de tela era muy linda y era hecha a mano *por así decir*

-espero que te guste – decía flash

-es hermoso gracias flash eres el mejor amigo del mundo –decía Twilight

En ese momento para la sorpresa del Pegaso Twilight le dio un beso en la mejilla un beso muy distintito a otros ese beso se sentía también le hacia sentir algo raro en el estomago después de unos minutos ambos se abrazaron y pasaron el tiempo juntos después de todo este día no fue tan mala para Twilight había pasado el día con su único mejor amigo ya no se sentía solo a pesar de no tener un pastel su deseo era siempre estar alado de flash por siempre

Continuara

Jeje no estado mucho en mi pc así que solo tengo esto además no se me ocurrió mas bueno espero que le guste este cap.


	5. capitulo 3 celos

Capitulo 3 : celos

Era una mañana tranquila el sol ya había sido levantado por celestia Twilight se encontraba en cama había enfermada y no podía salir cosa que no le agrado mucho por alguna razón no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de flash le parecía una tortura amaba estar a su lado y verlo sonreír amaba sus lindos ojos azules y su sonrisa que siempre la hacía sentir segura cada pensamiento que la pequeña Twilight tenia eran sobre flash sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora con solo mencionarlo Twilight no entendía lo que le pasaba por que se sentía asi pero cierta alicornio si sabia lo que pasaba pues ser la princesa del amor podía identificar cunado alguien estaba enamorado y Twilight lo estaba y era un amor de cueto de hadas un amor muy dulce sincero y verdadero así es candace la niñera de Twilight sabia que su pequeña que tanto amba cuidar había sido flechada por cupido

-candace en que piensas –decía Twilight

-en nada por cierto llamo tu hermano quiere saber cómo sigues – decía candace

- muy bien ya mañana poder salir – decía Twilight muy alegre

- si así veras a tu novio –decía candace con tono de burla

- él no es mi novio solo somos amigos – decía Twilight sonrojada

-vamos twi sabes bien como yo que él te gusta –decía candace

-que eso no es cierto como puede gustarme mi mejor amigo –decía Twilight muy sonrojada tanto que se le notaba

-así es el amor twy llega de repente –decía candace

Candace se fue dejando a Twilight sola y pensativa para ella era ridículo lo que candace le decía al día paso al día siguiente Twilight fue al parque a ver a flash estaba muy feliz pero esa felicidad se fue cuando vio a flash hablan con una unicornio azul a lo lejos se vei que ambos rían y se llevaban bien en esmento flash abrazo a dicha unicornio y esto hizo sentir a Twilight muy extraña sentía muy mal sentía un gran odio así dicha unicornio camino así donde ambos estaban

-hola flashy – decía Twilight con un todo dulce

-twi me alegro que estés bien me tenía preocupado – decía flash

-si perdón pero me enferme jeje te extrañe mucho – decía ella

-y yo ati –decía flash mientras tomaba el casco de twi

- perdón por interrumpir su encontró romántico pero flash quien es ella – decía la unicornio

-ella es twi mi mejor amiga –decía flash sonrojado por lo que la unicornio dijo

- a mucho gusto yo soy trixie novia de flash –decía ella con un gran ego

En ese momento Twilight sinto un horrible dor en el corazón sentía como s las lágrimas se le salieran

-Que yo nunca dije que fuera tu novio – decía flash algo molesto

-me alegro mucho por ti tango que irme por lo que veo ya no me necitas – decía Twilight molesta

-twi espera –decía flash tratando de detenerla

Twilight no escucho solo se alejo tenia la mirada baja y empezó a correr así casa la lagrimas empezaron a salir llego a casa sus padres estaban hablando cuando ella paso ni si ni si quiera los saludo solo subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto se recostó en su cama y empezó a llorar ella no entidia por que le dolía tanto ver a flash con alguien mas en ese momento agarro a sabelotodo

-por que me duele tanto sabelotodo por que odio que alguien este con el –decía Twilight entre lagrimas

-talvez candace tenia razón –decía sabelotodo * twi habla por ella jeje *

-estas diciendo que flash me gusta –decía Twilight

-si y por eso sientes celos –decía sabelotodo

-pero el es mi amigo- decía Twilight

-nada de peros el te gusta admítelo –decía sabelotodo

-bien lo admito si me gusta estas contenta –decía Twilight

Al día siguiente Twilight fue al parque para disculparse con flash y decirle lo que sentía por el mitras caminaba se encontró con comet tail un antiguo compañero de escuela

-Hola twi como estas – decía comet tail

-hola comet tail estoy bien y que haces aquí – decía ella

-vine haberte y decirte algo – decía el

-enserio puede ser luego tengo algo importante que hacer –decía ella

En ese momento flash caminaba por ahí estaba buscando a Twilight para hablar con ella y disculparse por el mal entendido de ayer el la vio con comet tail y se puso celoso y mas cunado este trato de besarla flash se molesto tanto que lo golpeo ambos empezaron a pelar asta que Twilight los separo

-que crees que te pasa flash –decía Twilight algo molesta

-solo te defiendo por que te molestas –decía el

-no estoy molesta solo que me preocupas si –decía ella un poco mas calmada

-pues no dejare que nadie mas te bese si no soy yo –decía flash

-espera que dijiste –decía Twilight sorprendida

-nada no dije nada –decía flash sonrojado

-olvídalo si mejor me voy –decía ella un poco de sesionada

-espera –decía flash muy sonrojado

Twilight volteo a verlo y en es momento flash le planto un beso en los labios frente a trixie que llegaba para verlo y comet tail que veía la escena molesto Twilight tenía los ojos abiertos y su corazón latía mucho en pocos segundos empezó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar sus primer beso con el Pegaso que más amaba un primer beso que cualquier chica desea tener un beso lleno de amor sincero no muy lejos de ahí había una alicornio viendo todo lo ocurrido y sonrió al ver la escena

-te lo dije twi –decía candece

Ella se alejo dejando a ambos desfrutar su primer beso

Bueno aquí otro capitulo espero que les guste jeje los invito a leer mi fics reciente aventuras escolares sin mas que decir nos vemos cachorros hasta la próxima


End file.
